Iría al infierno por ti
by 4everichiruki
Summary: "El amor es una deliciosa flor, pero es preciso tener el valor de ir a buscarla al borde mismo de un horrible precipicio"- Stendhal... 100% IchiRuki ¡espero que les guste!


¡Hola gente! Vuelvo esta vez con un IchiRuki, como mi nombre lo dice =). Nunca había hecho un fic de ella así que espero que les guste y sean buenos conmigo.

Este fic consiste en un solo capítulo y transcurre después de lo sucedido con Rukia en la tercera película de Bleach, surgió de repente en mi cabecita y quise ponerlo en palabras. Espero que no sea muy empalagoso para su gusto, jeje. Bueno solo me resta aclarar que _los personajes de esta historia no son míos sino de Tite Kubo, en cambio la historia si es mía, hecha para ustedes con el único fin de satisfacer las necesidades de unir, aunque sea en nuestra imaginación, a esta parejita xD. _Sin más que decir los dejo que lean…

**Iría al infierno por ti**

"_**El amor es una deliciosa flor, pero es preciso tener el valor de ir a buscarla al borde mismo de un horrible precipicio"- Stendhal**_

Me encontraba en mi escritorio meditando todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente. Realmente me había quedado muy grabado el enfrentamiento con Rukia en el Sereitei. Me dolió verla en ese estado, se podría decir, posesionada por esos dos personajes, muy allegados a ella en su vida pasada en el Rukongai. Pero más me había destruido verla llorar de esa manera por ellos, nunca la había visto llorar así, desde que la conozco, por alguien; ¿será porque la quiero como una amiga?... mis impulsos no fueron otros más que de querer ir a protegerla, consolarla entre mis brazos. Realmente todo era muy confuso.

Mi cabeza ya era cenizas de tanto quemármela pensando cuando, en ese momento, entra Rukia a mi habitación. Desde que habíamos vuelto del Sereitei ella se mostraba triste, apagada, y eso me dolía. Por más que tratara de ocultar su estado anímico real no lo lograba muy bien que digamos.

- Rukia, ¿Te encuentras bien?- era lo que últimamente acostumbraba a preguntarle

- Sí, qué podría ocurrirme ¡baka!- era lo que ella siempre respondía, con lo cual proponía desencadenar la tan esperada pelea, pero esta vez no caería en su juego y hablaría seriamente de una buena vez.

- Rukia, te hablo en serio, no quiero pelear en este momento- se sorprendió ante mi evasión a una discusión segura, y es que siempre ocurría lo mismo ante un único insulto proveniente de cualquiera de los dos.

- Ya lo sabes Ichigo, no quiero hablar sobre eso- su mirada era gacha y triste, eso me preocupaba y al mismo tiempo me irritaba al sentir la impotencia de no poder ir a abrazarla. Nuestra amistad no se basaba en esas pequeñas muestras de cariño.

- Quiero que me lo digas tú, quiero ayudarte enana- ¡Uh! La cagué, ese insulto la enojaría en demasía, más sin podérmelo creer no actuó mal, eso creo, ya que en lugar de insultarme contrajo sus manos en puños y ¿una lágrima?... Así es, una diminuta pero visible lágrima recorría el contorno de su mejilla hasta la cúspide de su mentón. Abrí mis ojos realmente sorprendido pero luego arrugué mi entrecejo nuevamente irritado, esa no era Rukia, MI Rukia.

- Los extraño Ichigo, si me hubiese acordado de ellos los hubiera buscado hasta el fin del mundo, ¡los amaba como si fuesen mis hermanos!- su voz sonaba desgarrada, dolida, su expresión era de una profunda tristeza, contraída, y sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de esas dos piedras preciosas violáceas que poseía por ojos.

- No fue tu culpa, además el "hubiera" no existe, solo existe la realidad- su cara se llenó de lágrimas y se abrazó a si misma llorando amargamente, hasta que explotó.

- ¡Yo los amaba… los amaba como a mis hermanos!- Su grito sonó tan desgarrador que mi corazón se contrajo pero al mismo tiempo esas palabras abrieron una puerta al entendimiento de uno de los sentimientos que tanto había estado ignorando, sentimiento que, al igual que ella, grité a los cuatro vientos.

- ¡Yo también te amo, maldita sea!- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante mi nada sutil confesión- no como a una hermana por su puesto, más que eso- no pude evitar que un pequeño sonrojo invadiera mi rostro, ya que lo sentía arder- me duele tu dolor, Rukia, me duele verte así, ¡por favor basta de culparte!- mi vos salía ronca y mi rostro poseía un deje de amargura por el simple hecho de haberle gritado de tal forma, pero es que ya no podía más con este sentimiento que me agobiaba al no poder confesarlo.

- ¿có… cómo estás… tan seguro?- alcanzó a decir con voz apagada pero con una energía diferente, como si de algún modo su tristeza se hubiese ido, aunque sea un poco. Esto me dio fuerzas para continuar con este intento de declaración, algo precipitado y bruto.

- Lo que me estás diciendo me hizo darme cuenta, eso de que los amas y que si te hubieses acordado de ellos los hubieses buscado- su mirada estaba totalmente atenta a todo tipo de movimiento que hiciese y eso, en algún punto, me cohibía, pero ya había comenzado y debía terminar- hasta hace unos minutos seguía creyendo que lo nuestro era una muy fuerte amistad, pero va más allá de eso. ¿Tú crees que un amigo iría al Sereitei a luchar contra todos por rescatar a una amiga?... la amistad no es tan fuerte… tampoco fue simple compromiso… es un sentimiento que poseo aquí- mi mano fue directo a mi pecho, sintiendo como mi corazón, en cualquier momento, se escapaba de él- es el sentimiento más fuerte, compuesto por otros muchos más, los cuales, en esas instancias en que tú te encontrabas en peligro, no podía evitar que saliesen a flote. Preocupación, tristeza, desesperación, todo porque no te tenía a mi lado- mis palabras salían atropelladas y cargadas de incertidumbre a como pudiese reaccionar la enana.

- Ichigo yo…- pero no la deje continuar.

- Tú ibas a ser ejecutada por mi culpa, por haberme salvado a mí y a mi familia- miraba mis manos como si pudiera ver todo allí, cada imagen vivida- mi mundo se derrumbaría si eso hubiese ocurrido… mi vida se hubiese ido con la tuya en ese instante- una sonrisa irónica surcó mi rostro en ese momento, para apaciguar la amargura que poseía al imaginarme tan monstruosa situación.

- ¡Baka! No me dijiste que el "hubiese" no existía- mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, y es que definitivamente no me esperaba esta reacción de su parte. Sus brazos me rodeaban y me daban todo el apoyo y fuerza que necesitaba después de descubrir mis sentimientos hacia ella. Al fin y al cabo parecía ser yo al que necesitaban darle ánimos en lugar de yo dárselos a ella, definitivamente era un idiota.

- Gracias Rukia… Te a- más no me dejó terminar.

- Cuando rescataste a Orihime ¿no era la misma situación?- no pude evitar que mis labios se curvaran en una pequeña sonrisa. A qué iba esa pregunta, ¿acaso eran celos? Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y su ceño se encontraba fruncido.

- Ella si es una gran amiga y te puedo asegurar que lo que siento por ella no es ni la mitad de lo que siento por ti, a ti te rescaté más veces, ¿no es así, enana?- su sonrojo aumentó pero su intento de enojo no se le había ido.

- ¡Idiota! No sabes ni como confesarte, ¡eres un bruto insolente!- pero en lugar de decirlo con enojo su sonrisa era cada vez más grande y no pudo esconder una pequeña lágrima que había brotado irrespetuosa, la cual borré con un pequeño roce de mis labios en su mejilla.

- ¿Por qué lloras?- su mirada reflejaba un brillo distinto.

- De felicidad ¡tarado!- pero su intento de girarse para que yo evitara ver su cara fue en vano, ya que el espejo de mi habitación reflejaba su belleza, cosa que la hizo enojarse y querer romper el cristal delatador. Pero lo que le dije la descolocó completamente.

- Iría al mismísimo infierno por ti, Rukia- mi voz salió ronca en su oído, cosa que la hizo estremecerse, ella por su parte seguía dándome la espalda, acto seguido la giré y le estampé un beso que esperaba jamás olvidara- te AMO enana.

- Y yo a ti BAKA- su sonrisa era mágica, pero mi deseo de volver a besarla fue más grande, por lo que tomé sus labios posesivamente, de nuevo.

**Fin**

Espero que les haya gustado como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Espero que me dejen algunos reviews para motivarme un poquito, jeje, recuerden que son gratuitos y sin interés xD. Muchos cariños a todos los lectores y nos veremos en algún momento. Byebye… n_n


End file.
